


Feeling Crushed Beneath this Brokeback Mountain

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's annual SHIELD Halloween party, so what happens when Tony and Steve accidentally wear a couples costume??</p><p>AKA the one where Natasha ships Stony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Crushed Beneath this Brokeback Mountain

Tony paused as he walked into the ballroom where SHIELD's annual Halloween costume was being held. He took in the decor around the room as he began scanning the room for familiar faces. He spotted Thor and Jane in the center of the dance floor, dressed as a Grecian couple and dancing to the Cha Cha slide, Thor looking like he was having the time of his life. Hawkeye was perched near the dj booth, dressed as what might be the Mockingjay. Bruce was standing near the punch table, dressed as a scientist (which was kind of cheating) and talking to someone wearing a vampire costume. As soon as the vampire turns slightly, he recognizes Natasha, leaning in closer to say something to Bruce.   
Hopefully she noticed his presence, because she was the reason he had to make an appearance. Earlier in the day she had walked into his lab (he didn't even want to know how she got in), handed him a cowboy costume and said she expected him no later than 8.  
He had been too afraid to question why or try to get out of it.  
But hopefully now that he'd made his appearance, he'd be able to make his way back to his lab soon to-  
"I guess great minds think alike." Steve said with a smile, appearing next to him and gesturing to Tony's cowboy costume. Their costumes were practically the same, both of them wearing jeans and cowboy boots, Tony wearing his cowboy hat while Steve's rested around his neck. The only major difference between their two costumes were the colors of their shirts, Steve's of course was red, white, and blue while Tony's was red and gold.  
"Right, yeah." Tony said, trying not to notice how Steve's jeans clung to him in just the right way.   
"I have to admit, I wasn't even sure I was coming to this, so this was the only last minute costume Natasha and I could think of. Unless I wanted to come as Captain America." Steve said with a smile.   
It was not fair how that smile could make Tony's stomach flip.  
"Natasha? She came up with that?" He said, feeling the wheels in his head start to turn.  
"Yeah, she said it was the least she could do since she all but dragged me here. I'm not much of a party guy."  
"She dragged you here?" He muttered.  
"Yeah, is everything all right Tony? Your face-"   
"Sup Brokeback mountain? Glad you two could make it!" Clint says as he walks over, Natasha and Bruce close behind him.  
"Brokeback mountain? I don't-" Steve starts before Natasha rests a hand on his arm.  
"You guys both look great." She says smiling at Steve before looking at Tony with a smirk on her face.  
"Yeah, great. You're quite the stylist Natasha." He said, wishing he had a drink right about now. He wasn't sure what was going on and it made him uncomfortable to say the least. And thirsty.  
"Does anyone want a drink? I could use a drink." He mutters before walking off towards the bar. He needs a minute to let his mind process everything.  
After he ordered his scotch, he let his mind run over the evidence a few times and each time his mind came to the same solution.  
Natasha knew he liked Steve.  
And he really shouldn't be surprised by that.  
Maybe he'd been a little obvious with his affections, flirted more than was really appropriate, let his eyes linger when he should have looked away. And while almost everyone would just roll their eyes at that, Natasha would actually notice.   
And this was her way of letting him know.  
By subtlely dressing them up as the couple from Brokeback Mountain, his guilty pleasure movie that Natasha might have caught him crying to once.  
"So, you figured it out then?" Bruce says as he walks up next to him.  
"You knew?" He asked, surprised Bruce would be in on this too.  
"She told me, I told her I didn't think it was a great idea, so of course she went ahead and did it anyway." Bruce says, looking away with a slight smile.  
"Was her plan to make me feel this idiotic?" He says, taking a large sip of his drink.  
"I don't think so. I think she just couldn't stand having things so stagnant." Bruce says, giving him a look that he can't quite make out.  
"What-"  
"Tony, could I talk to you for a moment?" Steve says, sliding up way too quietly for anyone who stands over six feet.  
"I'm actually kind of busy, I'm gonna go-"  
"Tony-" Bruce starts.  
"Tony-" Steve says.  
"And we'd like to invite Tony Stark and Steve Rogers up to the stage!" A voice says over the intercom, loud enough to silence most of the room.  
"Are. You. Kidding. Me." He thinks, before realizing he said it out loud. He notices Steve looks confused and Bruce won't stop looking between them and it's all too much to handle honestly.  
"Let's get whatever this is over with." He murmurs, walking away towards the stage before anyone else can talk to him. He hears Steve walking quickly behind him and doesn't look back, hoping this will all be over soon.  
He makes his way on to the stage and plasters on his trademark Stark smile, waving so he doesn't fidget with his hands. He sees Steve doing the same and tries not to cringe at their outfits.   
Coulson walks onto the stage from the opposite side, holding a microphone and dressed as Cesar from the Hunger Games.   
Tony just hopes he wakes up from this nightmare sooner rather than later.  
"I'm sure you two are wondering why we invited you up here, so we'll be brief! This is one of the many categories we'll be announcing this evening but the first award, for best couples costume, is to Tony Stark and Steve Rogers for Brokeback Mountain!" Coulson says, handing them each a small award.  
Steve is looking as baffled as he feels as the room cheers around them.   
This is it, enough is enough.  
So before he can think twice, he grabs Steve, pulls him close, and kisses him. The volume in the rooms erupts to a frenzie, but all he can think is that he is finally, finally kissing Steve.  
Dressed as a frickin cowboy.   
He pulls back slightly, trying to get a glimpse of Steve's face, hoping to figure out what he's thinking.  
And he gets a pretty good idea as Steve stages him back into another kiss, ignoring everyone else around them.  
He's finally pulls back slightly, their lips still touching slightly.   
"I have got to thank Natasha." He murmurs, feeling Steve laugh.  
"Oh yeah."  
"For the costumes."  
"And I think she rigged the contest." Steve whispers.  
"I'm glad she did."  
"Me too."  
They kiss once more before a voice comes over the stage, "Would you motherfuckers get off the stage, other people want their awards too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
